hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Darkwood (Grim Tales)
Rosette Darkwood, later known as Rosetta Darkwood, is a character from Grim Tales: Crimson Hollow and the game's main antagonist. She sought to resurrect her ancestor and take revenge against the Black Family. Storylines Crimson Hollow At the beginning of the game, Rosette arrives to Anna's office to report the disappearance of one of her students, Stacy Gray, from her boarding school, saying that she wasn't the first to disappear, and each of the missing girls was last seen visiting a man named Dorian Black, and that the police were no help, suspecting Dorian was bribing them. Anna goes to Dorian's mansion, Crimson Hollow, where she finds Stacy, but couldn't run away as Dorian's magic would not let them leave. Anna fought Dorian, knocking him unconcious, but as she was about to restrain him, Stacy traps Anna with magical handcuffs before stabbing Dorian in the heart with a dagger and running away. After getting free, she awakes Dorian and they go after Stacy to see Rosette arriving with another girl, Widow, and Stacy saying she fulfilled Rosette's orders. Rosette takes Stacy away and sends Widow to kill Dorian, but after failing to fulfill the order, the girl activates the dynamite, killing herself and destroying the stairs in the process, thus giving Rosette and Stacy enough time to escape. While the mansion was curing its wounds, Anna headed to the past and found out what Rosette planned all along: her girls were to enter the Crimson Hollow mansion and clear the way to the storage area for her. Stacy was to become Dorian's bride so she could kill him, but also destroy the portrait which contained Dorian's soul, all of which was necessary for Rosette to resurrect her ancestor. To make Stacy obey her, she placed the girl into the machine that was destroying her personality via hypnosis chip. Anna managed to minimize the effect, but couldn't do anything about Stacy's participation in Rosette's plans. After sharing her discoveries with Dorian, he gets scared and rushes to the portrait room only to see Rosette setting the portrait on fire before escaping with Stacy. This led to his face starting to fall apart, but Anna, with Richard's advice, restores the portrait, thus helping Dorian return to normal state. The couple follow Rosette to the gates, but the bridge is gone. Anna finds the key in the past, raising the bridge as she and Dorian rush to see Rosette wanting to kill Stacy as a sacrifice for resurrection of her ancestor. Dorian uses his magic talisman to teleport Stacy to his side before Rosette kills her. Not wanting to admit her defeat, Rosette then stabs herself in the stomach as a half-human half-spider creature emerges from the black smoke, which she and Dorian kill as Stacy thanks her and Dorian invites them both to the dinner. The Time Traveler Rosette was unheard from until the 14th game's bonus chapter. After Mike accidentaly moved through time to the day his brother Jack disappeared, Anna set out to investigate, only to find out that Rosette trapped Mike in an underground cave in order to lure Anna into a trap. She and Anna fought yet another time, and Rosette lost for the second time. How she managed to escape death, however, was never revealed, and even Richard expressed concern about the situation, implying there's a chance she might return again. Trivia * Rosette is sometimes erroneously referred as Rosetta. * In the credits of The Time Traveler, her surname was changed to Blackwood. This also happened in Alistair Black's journal in The Crimson Hollow. These must be developer oversights. Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Category:Antagonists Category:True Antagonists Category:Articles to be Revised